


Dean's Bad Dream

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Nightmares, Dean in Hell, M/M, Unrequited Lust, Violence, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEAngst, Teenage Masturbation, PTSD, Memories of Hell, No SexTHIS IS WINCEST(Mutual masturbation as teens.)Dean has a really bad dream and is lucky Sammy's there to wake him up. Sam and Dean don't share the same bed. They hunt and live in motels just as you know them to. They do have secrets though. There's some told here in this short story. Brothers that go too far, but don't. You'll see what I mean. (BTW- 1. There's an underage teen sex scene, but they don't touch each other except for kissing. 2. A very quick graphic description of violence. It shouldn't bother most.)





	

Sam and Dean are working a case near Seattle.

They've exorcised some demons and found a hangout where they seem to be bringing shipments of some kind. Sam has been researching the warehouse and all the information he can find. Dean scoped the place.

The guys are staying the night in a hotel and plan on raiding the warehouse once they know how many demons they are dealing with and what they are up to.

It's about 1:30am when Dean starts getting restless in his sleep.

Ever since the brothers have returned from Hell on their separate journeys, their sleep sometimes becomes interrupted by vivid memories that turn into nightmares.

Dean starts moaning and grasping at his covers.

Sam wakes up and looks over at his brother. He watches him closely.

Sam remembers sharing a bed with Dean as a kid. They shared a bed until dad put an end to it. In truth, Dean put an end to it.

Sam always cuddled with his brother and enjoyed the warmth of Dean next to him. It wasn't sexual. It was a bond of brothers. Dean protecting Sammy even as they slept.

That is until Sammy started seeing Dean in a different light.

Dad was on a hunt. Sammy was 14 and it was in the middle of the night when he decided to kiss his big brother while he slept beneath him. Dean was half asleep and kissed back. Soon the brothers were kissing very deeply when Dean opened his eyes and remembered where he was and who he was kissing. He was in shock. He pushed Sam away and just stared at him. Sam sat up and looked down at Dean through his long bangs. What could he say? What could Dean say? Dean just got up, got dressed and left. Sam was yelling and asking where he was going.

Dean returned 20 minutes later to find Sam crying. Dean closed the distance between him and his little brother. He sat next to Sam and wrapped his arms around him. "It's ok Sammy. Don't cry. I'm not mad." He brushed Sam's hair from his face and kissed his forehead. "You scared me is all."

Sam was the one shocked now. "Scared you. Me scare you?"

"Yeah. I..." Dean tries to find the words to explain his thoughts and feelings. "I love you Sammy. I really do. Just, not like that. At least I don't think so." Dean looks confused. He touches Sam's cheek. "I'd die for you Sammy. You're like... my heart. You know?"

Sam smiles and nods. "Yeah."

Dean grins, "Are you mad at me?"

Sam smiles with dimples, "I could never be mad at you Dean."

Dean hugs him and he hugs back.

They continue sharing the bed, but less snuggling.

Then when Sam was 16, Dean caught him rubbing one out while Dean was "sleeping" next to him.

Dean stayed perfectly still and just watched.

Sam gasped Dean's name ever so silently as he released his orgasm onto his own hand. He used his sock to clean it up and laid back trying to catch his breath.

Dean had a raging boner from this and felt dirty. He waited till he thought Sam was asleep and started taking care of his hard on. After a few strokes he noticed Sam watching. Dean kept going. He finished with a grunt that sent cum up onto his stomach and chest.

Dean's eyes were still closed when Sam reached over with the sock and wiped up the mess. "Feel better?" Sam asked.

Dean gave a devilish grin, "Yeah. In fact I do."

Sam stretched himself over Dean and rested his head on Dean's chest. "I love you."

Dean's heart raced. The feelings coursing through him were too much. He wrapped his arms around Sammy and held him. His fingers played in his soft hair. "I love you, too." Things soon progressed.

One morning dad came home early and caught them cuddling asleep together. He lost his shit."Sam's too old to be babied. Man the fuck up!"

Dean slept on the floor if dad was there and on the other bed from then on out.

Soon, Sam went to college and Dean took that as Sam trying to get away from having to be around the brother he wants to have sexually.

Thing is, even after their mutual maturation "thing", Dean still didn't see Sammy in a sexually desirable way. He wanted Sammy as his brother to protect and love. No, he needed Sammy.

Sam came back into his life and it was like a breath of fresh air. Dean could function again.

So much has happened. Sam doesn't need Dean anymore. Not really. In Sam's eyes, Dean never really "needed" Sam. He just wanted Sammy because he hates to be alone.

Back in the motel room, Sam looks at Dean as he moans and arches his back. Is he in pain or ecstasy in his dream? Wake him or no? Dean seems to be sweating. He cries out loud, "SAMMY NO!! DON'T MAKE ME!! NO!!!"

Sam jumps over to his brother in a flash. He shakes him to wake him up, "DEAN! WAKE UP! IT'S A DREAM!"

Dean jolts awake suddenly and Sam flips the nightstand light on. "You're alright man. It's just a bad dream."

Dean suddenly grabs Sam and holds him tight while crying. Sam lays on the bed and pulls Dean into his arms. Dean is shaking all over and crying so hard he can't breathe. "It's okay. Dean. Breathe. Take a deep breath." Dean tries to and finds it difficult.

Sam has NEVER seen Dean like this before. Not even as a kid. Something is seriously wrong. "Dean."

Sam reaches for the plastic bag he used to carry the 6er of beer in last night. "Breathe into this."

Dean breathes into it trying to find his breath. Tears still streaming down his face.

Once he's able to breathe, Sam asks him what that was all about.

Dean grabs tissues and blows his nose. He settles against his brothers chest and listens to his heart beating for a few minutes.

Sam's brushing Dean's wet hair with his fingers. Dean is relaxing. "Dean?"

He looks up at Sam with red, puffy eyes, still swimming with tears. He lays his head back down and grips his brother tighter.

"Come on Dean. Talk to me."

Dean clears his throat, "You remember what I told you about my experience in Hell?"

"Yeah."

"I had a fresh and very real memory."

Dean swallows then continues. "Alastair put dad on the rack. I took pleasure in... slowly torturing him." Dean is tearing up again, but able to speak. "I just gouged his eyes out first, ripped his tongue out and stripped the flesh from his face. He's nobody then. I could rip him to shreds." Dean starts to cry. "Sammy. They put you up there. I begged! I got down on my knees! Anyone but Sammy. That bastard... I told him...I said, "You're asking me to rip out my own heart!!" Oh God Sam!!"

Sam just pulls Dean up into his embrace and holds him tight. "I've got you Dean. You're safe now."

Dean squeezes Sam so tightly he's afraid Sam might disappear and his dream might come back. Alastair might show up any second and whisk him away.

Just as suddenly and unexpectedly, they kiss. Neither knows for sure which initiated it, but they both let the passion of the moment take them. Dean crushes his lips against Sam's. Sam moves his jaw and mouth so their tongues can explore. Dean's hand fisting Sam's soft hair. Sam holding Dean as close to him as he possibly can.

After a few moments, the kiss breaks and Sam wipes at Dean's tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. "You're safe Dean. For once, I've got you. I'm not letting you go. Not now. Not ever."

Dean just stares into Sam's eyes and lets the love there wash over him. It brings him peace and comfort, chasing away Alastair and his demons. "I love you Sammy." He settles into Sam's embrace.

Sam turns off the light. "You're my heart too Dean." Sam holds Dean and both of them sleep better than they have in years.


End file.
